


If we write a song... and kiss?

by petrichor (apricty)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, yeonjun is tired of beomgyu but still loves him dw, yes beomkai in love, yes im waiting for them to write a song together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricty/pseuds/petrichor
Summary: Beomgyu is debating his usual internal turmoil with Yeonjun, until Kai arrives."I heard you'd be here, hyung, can we write songs together like old times?"orBeomgyu likes Kai so much he is going insane.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	If we write a song... and kiss?

Beomgyu mind-wanders like no one else, he doesn't talk when he doesn't want to, and he looks down most of the time, he distracts himself easily with small details, it could be a hand, it could be a leg or playing with fingers, sometimes it even happens at the sight of someone else's shoelaces.

All the mind-wandering not only allows him to often have lucid dreams but to affix in the small details and to have a very vast appreciation for a lot of things in life, which is often a tool he likes to use for writing songs.

And there is Kai who's very much an appreciable human being. Though Beomgyu wouldn't say it to his face.

Kai laughs a lot and with ease, Beomgyu noticed long ago how bright the boy is, much like the sun, much like some kind of star brighter than the sun, the kind that turns darkness into light and no matter how obscure the universe is when you are near him _your_ world lights up.

Beomgyu likes Kai, _platonically_.

The last word is debatable, but that's what he says to himself.

He can't pinpoint the reason, but he is sure most of it is part of the way Kai makes him smile —though he tries not to show it—, and how whenever Kai acts cutely he feels his heart flutter and his stomach dance —he isn't sure if it dances in a good way or not, because that's exactly how it feels when he's sick.

Beomgyu isn't sure about a lot of things, he is quite confused and quite... _in love_ —but no one (but Yeonjun) has dared to tell him, he'd say everyone's gone mad.

"Why don't you tell him?" Yeonjun asks.

"I told you I don't like him _that_ way, hyung," Beomgyu frowns, it's been a week since he told Yeonjun about the way he's been feeling… from quite long ago.

"It's clear to me that you do."

Beomgyu chuckles. It's nonsense for him, when did he think asking Yeonjun for advice was a great idea? Yeonjun wouldn't understand, he does not understand! Not when he started dating Soobin just like that, it was easy like it was meant to happen, they got along right away and had no start-up problems.

"He doesn't like me back," Beomgyu murmurs, throwing his head back. He starts to twirl in his chair.

"You don't know that, you two barely talk."

It is Beomgyu's fault, he had _issues,_ his ears going red and his eyes avoiding Kai's would make him look so obvious, no, no, no... he is a mess, is he really in love? Impossible! Impossible, he’s never felt this way, not even when he had a crush on Yeonjun back when they were trainees.

Kai is wrong for this one! Who allowed a boy, who used to be much smaller than him, to make him feel like he is losing his mind?

"He talks to me about writing songs like we used to before debut"

"And you said no to him?" Beomgyu doesn't even know how he had the courage to tell Kai _no,_ when no one ever does that, he guesses that's the only spell that doesn't work on him. Yeonjun sighs when he gets no answer but the sight of a boy lost in thought. "Why have you been denying?"

"I'll go bonkers," Beomgyu gets closer to Yeonjun’s face and whispers with desperation "have you seen his face?" he quickly covers his own face in embarrassment.

There are other few things _observant_ Beomgyu has taken notice of: Kai has grown fast, his face has been shaped by the gods from a fancy marble into a greek statue-like form, his eyes shine in pretty colors and his lips have become fuller tinted with pink shades. He is the prettiest, the most beautiful man he's ever met, in and out. That isn’t fair, not for him.

And there is something shaking inside his chest, —is that his heart? Bouncing like a ball from side to side?— when Kai walks inside the studio, unannounced.

"Were you talking about me, Bbomgyu-hyung?" the boy laughs, and so does Yeonjun.

Beomgyu, with his nervous hands and open mouth, only gets to shake his head and stutter the words, "as if."

"I'll be going," Yeonjun leaves the place in a hurry, though Beomgyu will kill him when he finds him later, he's also _slightly_ glad.

"I heard you'd be here, hyung, can we write songs together like old times?" Kai holds his notebook and pen high.

Beomgyu recognizes the notebook from the blue cover. When they were trainees that were the book in which they dumped all their thoughts, and worries. And this was the studio where they used to write when they were just teens trying hard.

He can’t deny himself the chance to be alone with Kai for a few minutes anymore, he needs to hold on for a few minutes until the younger wants to leave or falls asleep. But, in fear of losing his sanity, he turns back to his small keyboard and the computer’s screen, "What do you want to write about, Kai-yah?"

"Why don't we..." Kai stops, he hits his temple with the pen, Beomgyu is able to tell by the sound and the way his monitor reflects Kai sitting behind him on the couch "why don’t we write about an oblivious boy?"

_His eyes shine even through the reflection._

"Yeah, whatever you like we can make it work, let’s brainstorm," Beomgyu types nonsensical words on the keyboard.

"This boy is... pretty, he is small, and he laughs loudly, but he is also very quiet, he is hardworking and always takes care of the details, his ears go red when he is shy, and he pouts to talk, he hates mint-choco and tomatoes too. Sometimes when he's scared he makes himself smaller than usual, and though then he looks cute, he looks the cutest in fluffy big coats when it's cold. He cares for people a lot, but more than anyone, he takes care of me," Beomgyu turns back to look at the younger "and I want to hug him when he sleeps, and I want to hold his hand when he's scared and protect him of all the spiders in the world because he walks around telling people he likes me but never says it to my face, and I've waited, maybe longer than I should've, and I want us to be together but... he’s oblivious"

Kai walks closer to Beomgyu, hunched, his hands surround Beomgyu's face, they cup it because it fits between them perfectly, and the latter looks up at Kai embellished "That is you, hyung."

Beomgyu is _not_ in love, there is no way.

But Beomgyu too leans closer to Kai's face, just enough to murmur near the younger's lips. "I like you, Kai-yah," he closes the distance in a flinch, allowing their lips to meet.

They kiss slowly, trying to find their pace, their way into the other's mouth, Kai caresses Beomgyu's hair, he is gentle, both with his hands and his lips, though the longing is noticeable. Their chaste kiss doesn't last long, but the feeling... the feeling never leaves.

Kai goes back to _write_ songs every other day, Beomgyu always lets him in.

And the _writing_ starts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such short work TT but i like it a lot, I've been doing my assignments and one of them was to write a scene that occurs between no more than four characters in a single location and i wrote this, it was supposed to be longer, and sadder... but I think god said: no beomkai angst in this household (yet). 
> 
> I'm happy my first (posted) beomkai short story is fluff because _ooof, i can't tell_ , but they are my main ship so i have tons of drabbles, I hope you enjoyed this tiny bit ^^ 
> 
> It's always a pleasure to know what you have to say, even if it is just screaming over beomkai, i'll scream with you. I talk about beomkai a lot on [twt](https://twitter.com/NlNGYU). And here my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/apricty) if you wish to ask anything! 


End file.
